In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Structural components, particularly fiber-reinforced structural components, are nowadays gaining more and more importance in terms of weight savings, which are particularly relevant in the construction of vehicles and aircraft. For example, screw joints, rivet joints, soldered joints, welded joints or plug-type connections may be considered for the assembly of some structural components. Particularly in screw joints or rivet joints, it may be necessary to provide bores that respectively serve for accommodating the screws or rivets in the structural components. Such bores are frequently produced with corresponding tools, for example drilling tools, such that the structural components can subsequently be connected to one another, e.g., by means of screws.
DE 10 2007 062 087 B4 describes a method for producing an overlapping hybrid joint between two or more components. In this case, the components to be connected respectively feature a bore that is designed for completely accommodating a rivet head.
FR 2 933 378 A1 describes a method for fixing an antenna on a skin of an aircraft. In this case, holes are drilled through the skin in order to provide fixing bores for receiving stud bolts. The skin is made of a composite material and the stud bolts are made of a metallic material.